Symon Erebus
Symon Erebus is an S-Class Mage (Ｓ級魔導士, Esu-kyū Madōshi) and member of the dark and nefarious guild Knight Mare. Prior to becoming a member of the Dark Guild he was a resident of Edolas who terrorized the people there until being sent to Earth Land. Due to his violent obsession with both pleasure and destruction respectively, he has been simply referred to as the Magician of Black Chaos (黒カオスの妖術者, Kuro Kaosu no Yōjutsusha) by the people of Earth Land, while those from his home world of Edolas simply refer to him as The Black Scourge (黒い惨劇, Kuroi Sangeki), an existence bent solely on the destruction and suffering of any and all creatures and beings, the author of terror and sewer of chaos. Appearance As a man who's had his time "stolen from him", Symon holds the appearance of a young male who could hardly be anywhere older than eighteen, and even that assessment is being generous. He has purple hair and golden eyes, his canines notably pronounced, appearing more like fangs. His Knight Mare stamp is located on his stomach, his body ensorcelled with crimson magic seals. Symon's most common attire appears to be a dark hooded coat that he typically wears open, his hood almost always kept up. He sports pants and boots of a similar color palette and appears to forego ever wearing a shirt at all times. His physical features along with his dark ensemble when put together add to his intimidating, and demonic presence. As a master of Requip magic, Symon is almost never seen without a staff in hand, or on his immediate persons. Prior to being subjected to the Ritual of the Black Monarch ("Kurai Jōgi-shiki" , "Black Ruler's Ceremony"), Symon was a pale skinned boy with a head of light blonde hair, and clear blue eyes. Contrary to his current appearance, he looked quite "angelic" and innocent. Personality Cold, ruthless, and selfish, Symon projects a haughty persona at all times. Extremely arrogant, domineering and selfish to a fault, Symon believes himself the strongest Mage in existence, regardless of the world he finds himself in (a fact that remains true even after his "defeat" at the hands of Baron). He believes in no authority outside of his own, and as such will always do as he pleases, following his own instincts and desires. According to Symon, he has never felt love, and as such being loved and loving another is a concept impossible for him to comprehend, not that he has ever cared to. Symon's view of life is simple, following the primal, and ultimate law of the world; the weak are prey to the strong. It is this very mindset, along with his prideful nature that causes Symon to genuinely believe that his word is the absolute authority in the world, considering all other beings in existence weak and inferior in comparison to himself. His hubris is often displayed in full force when faced with a wielder of Dragon Slayer Magic, remarking how "they should be ashamed for wielding magic fit only for killing mere lizards". It should be noted however, that the Dark Mage doesn't seem to discriminate against any particular brand of Slayer Magic, be it Dragon, God, or Devil. The boy known as Symon was not always this way. When he was younger, he was confident but still humble. He laughed as any child would laugh, played as any child would play, and had not developed a concept of good and evil. After the ritual used by his mother all evidence of the boy he once was faded completely, as if the child had become someone else, or something else entirely. Magic and Abilities Requip:Elysium: Stave Magic: Telekinesis: Telepathy: Keen Intellect: Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Immense Endurance: Immense Durability: Immense Agility: Immense Reflexes: Immense Magic Power: Equipment Magic Staffs: Trivia *The name Erebus is Greek for "deep darkness, shadow" or "covered"). He is a Primordial Deity said to be the personification of darkness. *The character is inspired by Demon King Diablo from the series How Not to Summon a Demon Lord and Gilgamesh from the series Fate/stay night * * *Symon's stats are as shown; Quotes *(To Mages trying to join Knight Mare)"There is no limit to what we can learn..so allow me to teach you fear!" *(To a Mage of a Legal Guild)"With just a glance I can tell, you are the epitome of everything that I hate." *(To an Opponent) "I do not possess ears meant to be squandered on an accessory's nonsense." *(To an Opponent) "You're not brave, you've merely forgotten the fear of death. Allow me to reacquaint you."